


L'Ordre des Chaussettes Roses

by littlepichou



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, parce que Becca devait envoyer du pâté sévère quand même
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7210787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepichou/pseuds/littlepichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A son arrivée, il ne restait presque plus rien de la civilisation. Celle qui allait devenir Pramheda des décennies plus tard, dût commencer par poser des bases, même si certaines se sont modifiées au fil des années... <br/>Essentiellement basé sur Becca et le monde post-bombes, avec un très léger CLexa. OS coupé</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'Ordre des Chaussettes Roses

**Author's Note:**

> C'est pas ma faute, "on" m'a forcé à écrire... ;)  
> Ou comment partir d'un plot de (littéralement) 4 lignes pour arriver à ça...

 

 

L’essentiel de la descente s’était passé sans encombre. Mis à part l’atterrissage un peu abrupt, elle n’avait pas à se plaindre, surtout vu son manque de formation avancée dans le pilotage.

Encore un peu désorientée, elle défit péniblement son harnais de sécurité et pris une grande inspiration.

 

Une chance sur deux de mourir atrocement en ouvrant la nacelle.

 

S’il y avait la moindre erreur dans les calculs, c’était une mort douloureuse qui l’attendait dehors.

_Tu dois le faire. S’il y a une chance de survie tu dois essayer._

 

La jeune femme tira sur la poignée, enclenchant le système d’ouverture de la nacelle. Posant un pied sur le sol, elle contempla ce paysage qu’elle n’aurait jamais pensé voir un jour.

D’obscurs nuages bloquaient la majorité de la lumière du jour, la ville dévastée gisait à ses pieds. Le vent continuait de balayer les poussières de la destruction. Un paysage de guerre que même les films catastrophes étaient bien loin d’avoir réussi à imaginer.

 

Son compteur Geiger continuait d’afficher un degré de radiation critique. Son regard se posa alors sur une immense tour, qui avait miraculeusement réussi à rester debout, semblant refuser de s’avouer vaincue. Lentement ses doigts défirent la fermeture de son casque, son cœur battant bruyamment dans ses veines.

 

Lorsque l’air frais lui caressa le visage, elle sut qu’il y avait encore un espoir pour l’humanité.

 

Des silhouettes sombres apparurent les unes après les autres, semblant surgir des décombres eux-mêmes.

_Des survivants._

 

Luttant contre son instinct de méfiance envers des inconnus, Becca se signala.

 

« Je viens aider ! » hurla-t-elle à ces spectres se rapprochant.

 

La scientifique se mit à fouiller dans la cabine, cherchant cette malette contenant les doses de ce précieux liquide.

_Les sacs aussi ! Il va falloir des premiers soins et les rations de survie ! Où est passé ce foutu purificateur d’eau et…_

 

« Tu vas vraiment nous aider Commandant ? »

 

Faisant volte-face, elle découvrit un jeune garçon dont les yeux bleu clair semblaient quasi-irréels. Leur clarté contrastant brutalement avec le reste du monde. Elle ne l’avait pas entendu approcher.

 

Il pointa vers le badge de sa tenue.

 

« Tu es revenue de l’espace pour nous aider, n’est-ce pas Commandant ? »

 

Les rescapés la dévisageaient, des émotions si différentes sur leurs visages. Méfiance, espoir, interrogation, fatigue…

 

Sa gorge sembla tellement nouée, qu’elle crut ne plus jamais pouvoir parler. Elle fixa cette paire d’yeux d’un bleu métallique.

 

« Oui. » articula-t-elle simplement.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Dans les deux jours suivants, Becca se rendit rapidement compte qu’elle n’aurait jamais assez de dose pour tous. _Pas même pour la moitié d’entre eux_. Le peu de vivres et de trousses de secours qu’elle avait pu entasser dans la nacelle, furent répartis parmi les survivants.

 

Son arrivée les avait poussés à se regrouper et passer outre leur méfiance respective. Les pillages et agressions avaient atteint des proportions inimaginables justes après les bombes. La confiance était un luxe que nul ne pouvait se permettre s’il voulait survivre. Mais les ressources qu’elle avait pu prendre étaient de première nécessité. Par la force des choses les petits groupes avaient fusionnés, mais l’équilibre demeurait fragile. Elle savait pertinemment que la seule raison pour laquelle elle n’avait pas été simplement égorgée et pillée était l’espoir que ses connaissances pourraient les aider à comprendre et survivre.

 

_Ça et l’arrivée remarquée en nacelle a certainement aidé…_

 

C’est ainsi qu’elle se retrouvait avec une communauté d’une trentaine de personnes, essentiellement des jeunes adultes, prêts à tout pour survivre.

 

Mais cela n’allégeait pas certains choix difficiles. Le groupe renonça à soigner une mère de famille, car ses blessures demanderait trop de consommables médicaux, sous les yeux de ses deux enfants.

 

_Fournitures limitées. Nombreuses blessures. Age et condition physique défavorables._

Si l’IA l’avait aidée à accepter le côté rationnel de la décision, cela n’avait pas empêché son cœur de se serrer lorsque Marco mit fin à ses souffrances.

 

« Priorité aux vivants. » avait-il ironisé amèrement. « Nous pleurerons nos morts plus tard. »

 

La trentaine, des cheveux noirs et une barbe de bucheron canadien, Marco avait pris sur ses épaules la lourde charge des soins médicaux. Cet ancien infirmier prenait encore le temps de dessiner des petits nounours sur les bandages des plus jeunes, ce qui lui avait valu le surnom de Teddy Bear en accord avec sa compassion aussi gigantesque que sa carrure.

 

Pour l’instant il était le seul à connaitre le secret résidant dans sa nuque et ses veines. Becca choisit de réunir tout le monde après le dîner pour expliquer la situation. Les cas liés aux radiations iraient de pire en pire. Le temps manquait et les chances de réussite des injections diminuaient au fur et à mesure.

 

Une immense main se posa en réconfort sur son épaule droite. A petite distance de Teddy Bear se tenait deux de ses amis les plus proches. La force des choses l’avait endurci, comme tous les survivants ici. Becca tenta d’ignorer les armes discrètes mais présentes à la ceinture des trois hommes.

 

_Tout se passera bien. Ils feront preuve de logique, ils vont comprendre. Reste organisée Becca._

 

Captant l’attention de tout le monde, la jeune scientifique expliqua ce qu’elle avait baptisé le « Sang Noir » et les effets principaux sur le corps humain.

 

« En plus de la résistance accrues aux radiations, les capacités physiques se trouvent plus ou moins améliorées. Ouïe plus fine, meilleur champ visuel, temps de réaction plus rapide, force et endurance augmentées...  Tout porte à croire que cela varie en fonction des individus.»

 

Elle fit une pause devant le silence de l’assemblée. En un instant, les voix fusèrent dans tous les sens.

 

« Pourquoi ne pas en avoir parlé avant ? 

- Ça fait de nous des OGM ce truc ? 

\- Mais non pov’ con, on passe en mode Superman, écoute bordel !

- Mais ça veut dire qu’on va survivre ! 

\- Ça va guérir ceux qui sont malades ? 

 

« DU CALME !  rugit-elle, avant de poursuivre plus doucement. Je vais répondre à quelques questions, mais j’ai encore quelque chose à vous annoncer.»

 

Après quelques minutes apportant des détails sur le Sang Noir, Marco lui tendit une chope de bière tiède pour lui donner un peu de courage. Quelques gorgées firent du bien à sa gorge sèche, mais peu pour son appréhension.

 

_La partie délicate…_

 

«J’ai deux points à vous expliquer. Cela ne sera pas facile. Je dois vous demander de faire preuve d’attention et de logique le plus possible. » commença-t-elle au travers de quelques murmures. Premièrement, la condition de ma descente de la station s’est faite au prix d’un sacrifice. Afin de pouvoir vous apporter le plus d’aide possible et les meilleures chances de survie, j’ai subi l’implantation d’une puce électronique dernière génération. »

 

Un silence de mort suivi sa déclaration.

 

« Je sais que c’est difficile à digérer… Cela m’aide simplement à calculer les possibilités les plus efficaces. Aucune chance que je vire à la Terminator donc ! » Cela sembla détendre un peu l’atmosphère, même si l’ironie d’A.L.I.E 1.0 l’empêcha de partager pleinement cet humour. Inutile de tout expliquer. _Pour l’instant_ , essaya-t-elle de se convaincre.

 

Quelques approbations s’élevèrent dans la salle. Les grandes avancées sur l’IA avaient eu le succès auprès du grand public avant les bombes. _Heureusement…_

 

« Le souci, c’est que seuls celles et ceux ayant reçu l’injection de Sang Noir pourront prendre ma relève le moment venu. Ni l’IA, ni l’injection ne rend immortel. Si quelque chose m’arrivait il faudra que quelqu’un reprenne cette charge. »

 

Une incompréhension se dessina sur les visages et plusieurs hochements graves de la tête parcoururent l’assemblée.

 

« Secondement… Il n’y a pas suffisamment de Sang Noir pour tous. Quinze doses ont pu être préparées, moins celle que j’ai dû m’injecter et une brisée durant la descente. Cela porte le nombre à seulement treize unités.

 

-MENSONGES !!  hurla un homme aux tempes grisonnantes. Tu cherches seulement à faire pression sur nous! Qu’est-ce que tu vas réclamer en échange d’une dose, hein ?! De l’or, des vivres, des services ?!  L’irruption fut aussi brutale qu’inattendue.

 

\- Non, pas du tout ! Je ne pourrai l’injecter qu’à ceux... 

 

\- Que à ceux que tu auras choisi ! Que ceux à ta botte !  aboya-t-il de plus belle. »

 

_Calme le jeu avant que ça dérape. Je ne me rappelle pas de son prénom !_

 

« Vous ne voyez pas ! Elle débarque soi-disant d’une station orbitale, avec la promesse de tous nous sauver ! Tout cela pour tout nous prendre avec un joli sourire ! Beugla-t-il, obtenant quelques hochements approbatifs.

 

« Non ! Ce n’est pas ça, reprenons posément… La voix de la brune fut à nouveau couverte avant la fin de sa phrase.

 

\- Et elle est censée être un putain de cyborg ? FOUTAISES !!  Harangua-t-il en se plaçant au milieu des rescapés. On a tenu sans elle avant ! Toutes ces histoires c’est que du vent…  »

 

Le groupe se divisa sous ses yeux en un chaos infernal. Opposants enragés, partisans plus ou moins convaincus et la majorité d’indécis, encore en train d’assimiler ce flot d’informations. Rapidement les insultes fusèrent de part et d’autre, tandis que Becca fit un pas en arrière devant cette scène.

 

_Rétablit le contrôle. Apaise et rassure. Explique davantage. Reprend…_

 

En un battement de cil, l’homme de tout à l’heure se trouvait face à elle, le poing prêt à frapper. Ce fut un violent coup de crosse en plein ventre qui l’envoya rouler à terre.

Marco et le reste de son escorte l’entourait à présent, avec la ferme intention de ne rien laisser l’atteindre. Son défenseur affermi sa prise sur son fusil à pompe, fixant du regard l’assaillant encore au sol.

 

_Je sens que je vais vomir…_

 

« ON SE CALME TOUS ! » La voix grave de Marco retentit entre les murs.

 

Il n’y eut pas de ralenti lorsque Becca vu l’homme sortir sa hachette en un mouvement fluide et se relever. Elle ne comprit même pas ce qu’il hurla, celui dont elle ne se souvenait pas le prénom. Pas non plus d’effet dramatique lorsqu’il reprit sa course vers elle, l’arme levée et le visage déformé de colère.

 

Non il n’y eut rien de tout cela lorsqu’elle entendit la détonation à sa gauche et que le corps retomba lourdement sur le sol.

 

De toute part, la salle se figea immédiatement. La jeune femme détacha son regard du visage déchiqueté de celui qui gisait à terre. Le sang se répandant lentement en une flaque pourpre devant elle. Elle contempla un instant ces visages qui semblaient reprendre conscience de la situation.

 

_Mon erreur. Ma responsabilité._

 

Stoïque, elle prit le fusil des mains de son défenseur. Puis enjambant le cadavre encore chaud, elle s’avança au milieu de la salle, ayant indéniablement l’attention de tous. Posant le canon sur son épaule, la jeune femme repris la parole.

 

« Si vous souhaitez partir vous en êtes libres. Si vous souhaitez rester vous en êtes libres. Il n’y aura pas de doses pour tous. Les enfants et jeunes ados seront prioritaires sur les adultes. La priorité est la survie. » Son ton était ferme et clair, aucune émotion n’apparaissait sur son visage.

 

_Ils sont incapables de raisonnement stratégique dans cette situation._

 

« Je suis le Commandant, ajouta-t-elle. Personne ne se bat pour moi… mais je me battrai pour vous. »

 

_Je dois être forte._

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Le lendemain matin quelques rescapés se dispersèrent. La majorité décida de tenter sa chance avec la scientifique. Ici ils avaient des vivres, un campement qui pouvait évoluer au pied de ce building solide et un espoir auquel se raccrocher.

 

Teddy Bear conserva sa machette à la ceinture et quittait rarement les côtés de celle revenue de l’espace. Alors qu’ils préparaient la salle pour les injections de cette après-midi, Becca lui fit répéter encore et encore la procédure complète à effectuer lorsque que le temps d’un nouveau Commandant viendra.

 

« Et là je la place dans sa nuque et je dis ‘Ascendeu souperious’. 

 

\- Non tu as encore inversé. D’abord tu l’actives et ensuite tu la places, sinon ça va se balader dans les tissus. Et prononce ‘Ascende superius’ .

 

« Ascendeu superius, répéta t-il en déplaçant une table qui servirait à poser le matériel.

 

« C’est mieux, approuva-t-elle. Après un court silence elle reprit la parole : Je suis désolé Marco d’insister autant, de devoir mettre cette charge sur tes épaules. »

 

Il lui tendit deux bouteilles d’alcool à désinfecter.

 

« Ne le soit pas. Tu as la plus grande responsabilité que personne n’ait jamais eu à porter. Tu ne devrais pas être seule. Il prit un instant pour l’observer dans les préparatifs. Tu es notre dernière lueur d’espoir, une flamme dans l’obscurité. »

 

« Et tu es mon gardien à présent. » ajouta-t-elle simplement.

 

Tous deux avaient conscience qu’il s’agissait d’un pivot dans l’histoire de l’humanité. Un moment dont les prochaines générations parleraient encore. L’ambiance restait malgré tout assez détendue, le sentiment de contemplation présent ne laissant pas de place à la morosité.

 

L’immense carrure de l’infirmier s’abaissa soudainement lorsqu’il posa un genou au sol, devant une Becca surprise.

 

« Je jure solennellement sur mon nom et mon honneur, de toujours rester à vos côtés et de toujours protéger la flamme de l’espoir. Je serai votre Gardien quel que soit votre corps, Commandant. Et ma lignée fera de même, jusqu’à la fin des temps. » déclara-t-il d’une voix pompeuse, le regard brillant de malice.

 

La jeune femme prit part à son jeu, proclamant ainsi d’une voix espiègle « Ô noble Gardien de la Flamme de l’Espoir, je jure de toujours vous garder une place à ma table et mon feu. Vous serez mon premier conseiller et ma dernière défense. »

 

Posant sa main sur les épais cheveux noirs, mimant un adoubement, elle aperçut un tissu de couleur à ses chevilles qui lui donna une idée.

 

« Et aujourd’hui même, que soit acté votre appartenance à l’honorable Ordre des Chaussettes Roses, pour vous et toute votre lignée ! Qu’il en soit ainsi, jusqu’à la fin des temps. » conclue-t-elle en riant.

 

L’homme écarquilla les yeux un instant avant d’éclater de rire à son tour.

 

Tour à tour douze enfants et jeunes adolescents, défilèrent pour recevoir l’injection du Sang Noir. Il avait fallu faire preuve d’esprit critique pour la sélection. Autant de filles que de garçons, tous moins de quinze ans, dans le meilleur état de santé possible. Il avait été décidé de ne pas prendre deux jeunes de la même famille pour favoriser un groupe hétérogène et un patrimoine génétique le plus divers possible. Et puis cela ne privilégiait aucune famille ainsi.

 

Il ne restait qu’une seule seringue, la treizième. Becca ne savait pas à qui elle devait revenir. Encore tant de gens qui pouvaient la recevoir. Elle se tourna alors vers Teddy Bear qui tendait un verre de lait, _Où a-t-il déniché ça ?_ , en consolation de la douleur pour le dernier garçon injecté.

 

_Peut-être qu’il serait bon qu’il reçoive aussi le Sang Noir ? C’est un adulte donc les chances sont plus minces, mais…_

« N’y pense même pas, lui dit-il posément. J’entends tes pensées jusque-là Becca. Je me plie à la même règle que tous ici. Je ne remplis pas les conditions, c’est tout.

 

\- J’ai l’impression de choisir qui doit vivre ou mourir… Ca me déchire de savoir que je ne peux pas tous vous sauver, déclara-t-elle la voix lasse.

 

\- Parfois la réussite doit reposer sur le sacrifice » lui répondit-il plein de compassion.

 

Elle s’approcha et déposa la dernière seringue du précieux liquide dans son immense paume.

 

« Celle-là te revient. » furent ses seuls mots avant de quitter la salle d’un air épuisé.

 

Le géant barbu considéra silencieusement l’objet. L’épais liquide assurant la survie dans ce monde dévasté. Refermant sa main, il sentit le verre frais au creux de sa paume. Les yeux clos, il laissa son esprit vagabonder dans la promesse de la survie assurée, l’anxiété allégée, le sentiment de confiance irradiant son corps. Il revit le jardin fleuri de sa sœur aînée, le parfum flottant dans l’air. Ouvrant les yeux il inspira doucement, un sourire s’étirant sur ses lèvres. Quelle belle vie le Sang Noir offrait.

 

« Nina, appela-t-il doucement, viens me voir un instant. »

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 Plusieurs mois s’écoulèrent, et la survie s’organisait de mieux en mieux. Ils avaient entrepris de dégager les premiers étages de la tour des décombres afin de pouvoir l’aménager. Il était rapidement apparu que les fondations antisismiques lui avaient permis de rester debout face aux secousses des bombes. Cuisine, réserve, quartiers personnels, infirmerie et diverses salles prenaient forme au fil des semaines.

 

Le groupe avait cependant subis des pertes, la plupart liées aux taux de radiations importants. L’exception fut Peter, un des jeunes Sang Noir. La fièvre commença peu après son injection et dura une semaine. Malgré tous les efforts, le garçon aux yeux d’un bleu métallique finit par partir.

 

_Rare incompatibilité du Sang Noir. Rejet. Chances de survie nulles sans dialyse._

 

Ce soir-là, ils avaient monté un bûcher trop grand pour un corps si petit. Becca aurait préféré l’enterrer mais le terrain alentour était loin d’être assez déblayé. Le peu de parcelles servirait en priorité à des cultures de pommes de terre et de choux.

 

_Les morts ne sont plus. Les vivants eux ont faim._

Les douze Sang Noir vivants posèrent quelques fleurs sur son corps ou à ses pieds. La jeune femme avait tenu à ce qu’ils assistent à tout. Les plus jeunes eurent droit au traditionnel « Il est avec les étoiles maintenant», sans que cela les dispense de l’explication brutale de la réalité.

 

_Ils sont à part. Une minorité qui doit se souder. Je devrais les former pour ma relève._

 

Le Commandant alluma elle-même le brasier. Elle le contempla jusqu’au bout, ses émotions déferlants en vagues furieuses en elle, mais ne laissant rien transparaitre à quiconque. Elle se rappela de son regard lorsqu’il la vit en premier à la sortie de sa nacelle, elle grava la couleur de ses pupilles bleues irréelles en sa mémoire. Elle ne tourna les talons que lorsqu’il ne resta que des cendres.

 

Et puis la vie poursuivit, quelques échanges eurent lieu avec des Arpenteurs. C’est ainsi qu’ont été baptisés ceux qui sont devenus nomades, pensant que rester au même endroit trop longtemps leur serait fatal. Ils ne sont jamais plus de trois ensembles et récupèrent parfois des trésors dans les décombres ou en troc.

 

Marco quitte rarement la compagnie de la jeune femme, la voyant au fil du temps quitter sa peau de scientifique pour muer en Commandant. Bien que son serment et l’adoubement à l’Ordre des Chaussettes Roses fussent une plaisanterie au départ, il devint naturel de ne jamais laisser leur Commandant complètement seule. Lorsqu’il doit s’absenter pour l’infirmerie, Muet semble toujours apparaitre comme par enchantement pour prendre sa relève au côté de Becca.

 

Les deux hommes se sont rencontrés alors que des pillards les retenaient prisonniers, il y a plusieurs mois de cela. Teddy Bear était présent lorsque cet inconnu a craché aux visages de leurs ravisseurs, qui faisaient des gorges chaudes à propos d’une fille. Il avait senti quelque chose se briser en lui alors que cet homme devenait Muet, la langue tranchée en représailles. Au fil du temps et des soins, une amitié solide s’est forgée.

 

Ainsi Muet avait remarqué la protection discrète mais constante de Marco envers la jeune femme. Personne ne sait pourquoi il entreprit de faire de même, un Colt .45 à la ceinture et sa stature imposante la suivait comme une ombre.

 

_Un ours et une montagne silencieuse pour m’escorter en permanence._

 

Celle-ci s’affirmait progressivement dans son nouveau rôle. Les décisions capitales lui reviennent de plus en plus, le groupe restant mitigé entre une perte de leur libre arbitre et le soulagement de ne plus avoir prendre autant de décisions difficiles.

 

Lorsque Nick fut surpris une première fois à voler des vivres, il déclara vouloir partir. Malgré l’opinion mitigée de l’I.A, Becca se rangea alors derrière l’avis de la majorité, et ne prit pas de sanction. Il fut libre de quitter la tour pour devenir un Arpenteur, avec son sac et même quelques provisions.

La deuxième fois fut une quinzaine de jours plus tard, la mine visiblement déconfite. Nick ne souhaitait pas revenir, il était dans le coin et savait qu’il y aurait du stock ici. Malheureusement pour lui, la réserve avait été déplacée et les tours de surveillance modifiés.

 

Le Commandant lui trancha elle-même la main gauche. Il n’y eut jamais de troisième fois.

 

Marco avait frappé à la porte de sa chambre ce soir-là. Lorsqu’elle le laissa entrer, aucun des deux n’ouvrit la bouche. Il l’observa un instant, et se contenta d’ouvrir ses bras pour l’enlacer. Il ne broncha pas lorsqu’elle résista les premières secondes. Puis Becca se détendit peu à peu dans l’embrassade, et un soupir lourd s’échappa de ses lèvres.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

De toutes les tâches qu’elle devait accomplir, celle-ci était de loin sa préférée. Un sentiment d’accomplissement et de progrès l’envahissant irrésistiblement à chaque fois.

 

Depuis bientôt trois heures, le Commandant et ses jeunes Sang Noir s’étaient regroupés dans la salle servant de base de commandement. Un vieux tapis persan sur le sol et les quelques coussins retrouvés ont été amassés au centre de la pièce.

 

Becca n’aimait pas trop l’enseignement traditionnel avant les bombes, et il n’y a pas vraiment de raison que cela change. Ainsi la petite troupe est affalée sur les coussins ou à même le sol autour d’elle, deux sont montés sur l’unique table de la pièce. Il fallut faire descendre trois fois John des rideaux, qu’il a encore entrepris d’escalader.

 

Ils sont libres de bouger et de mal s’assoir, tant qu’ils continuent d’écouter ce qu’elle leur transmet. Sous l’œil impassible de Muet depuis un coin de la pièce, c’est bien un cours du Commandant qui se déroule en ce moment même. Derrière son demi-masque lui couvrant entièrement la mâchoire, il est toujours difficile de déterminer ses émotions. Son nom ne reflétait pas seulement sa tragédie, mais aussi son incroyable contrôle de ses expressions sur son visage.

 

Alors que n’importe qui d’autre aurait trouvé cette ambiance brouillonne et légèrement chaotique, Becca y semblait à son aise. Ne se laissant pas happé par les gesticulations des jeunes, la trame de son cours ne se perdait jamais. Bien sûr, ce que tous ignoraient alors, c’était les heures passées en amont à le préparer, à sélectionner les préceptes essentiels et les rendre abordable pour ces protégés.

 

Les Sangs Noirs commençaient à se dissiper plus que d’habitude, Il faut dire qu’aujourd’hui les préceptes leurs semblaient particulièrement abstraits. D’autant que le Commandant ne cessait pas de les rabâcher depuis un bon moment maintenant. Quelques-uns luttaient pour ne pas piquer du nez, il y avait tout de même des limite à la tolérance en cours. Nina relevait de temps en temps la tête de la boite à musique cassée qu’un Arpenteur lui avait offerte.

 

« On reprend encore une fois pour résumer. Quels sont les piliers pour devenir Commandant ?  les interrogea leur leader.

 

- La Force !  résonna une voix derrière elle, suivie peu après par un bruit sourd d’un corps tombant au sol. Aie..

 

\- Oui John... Maintenant rejoint nous et laisse les rideaux tranquilles. 

 

- Mais tu es notre Commandant, on n’a pas besoin de savoir ça.. » geigna doucement le plus jeune couché en travers les jambes de la brune.

 

- Un jour cela sera à votre tour, expliqua-t-elle inlassablement.  Mais n’ai pas peur, je serai toujours un peu avec vous pour vous guider. 

 

 - Hmm… il faut être intelligent ! 

 - Mais nan le mot c’est Sagesse! 

 - Pff… N’importe quoi, pis c’est pareil !  

 - Même pas vrai ! 

  - Ah ouai ? alors vas-y c’est quoi la différence ? 

  - C’est ! c’est… euhh… Becca ? »

 

Alors que le débat allait se poursuivre, et probablement dégénérer à coups de coussins, quelques coups sur le bois de la porte se firent entendre. Puis la tête de Marco passa à travers l’ouverture entrouverte.

 

« Entre, nous avions presque terminé pour aujourd’hui. »

 

La phrase provoqua immédiatement un regain d’attention du petit groupe, tandis que l’imposante stature faisait quelques pas dans la pièce.

 

« Donc reprenons, Force, Sagesse… Quel est le troisième pilier ? » poursuivit Becca

 

Un silence s’étira quelques instants, chacun cherchant une réponse qui apparaitrait par magie sur les murs.

 

_Visiblement il va falloir du temps avant qu’ils retiennent les piliers…_

 

Soudain le visage de Nina s’illumina en fixant l’infirmier du regard.

 

« La Compassion ?  tenta-t-elle timidement

 

« Exact. Allez, vous pouvez filer maintenant ! »

 

Et en un instant, ils se ruèrent dehors, passant sous le sourire de Marco et l’œil impassible de Muet.

 

La jeune femme laissa échapper un soupir, avant de remarquer que Nina se tenait debout devant elle.

 

« Une reine ça doit avoir une couronne,  commença-t-elle doucement. Mais il n’y a plus de fleurs dehors pour t’en faire une…

 

\- C’est vrai, acquiesça Becca, curieuse par le but de cette phrase.

 

L’enfant lui montra alors un petit engrenage entre ses doigts.

 

\- J’ai demandé à Muet de me ramener quelque chose de ta navette. »

 

Un bref regard vers le concerné ne lui apprit rien de plus, son air indéchiffrable toujours en place. Nina lui monta alors sur les genoux, avant de…

 

_Me le mettre sur le front ?_

« Alors on a qu’à dire que c’est ta couronne. Okay ? Ça te plaît ? » lui demanda la petite voix pleine d’espoir.

 

Surprise, le visage du Commandant laissa rapidement apparaitre un sourire radieux.

 

« Merci Nina. J’aime beaucoup. Je porterais ma couronne tous les jours. 

 

\- Humpf ! T’as intérêt ! »  Fit la plus jeune, bombant le torse dans ce qui se voulait  un air très sérieux.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_Lexa…_

_Lexa ?_

« Lexa ! »

 

Sa voix me tire de mes pensées, mes yeux se fixant immédiatement sur celle qui vient du ciel. Fixant ses iris bleus, je ressens que ceux de Peter étaient identiques. Clarke est une plus proche descendante de Pramheda que je ne le serai jamais.

 

« Tu ne m’as pas répondu…  D’où vient cet insigne ?  me redemande-t-elle en effleurant mon front

 

\- Hmm... C’est un symbole très sacré ! Transmis depuis Pramheda elle-même ! » ma voix la plus sérieuse possible.

 

Son air dubitatif me fait comprendre qu’elle est loin d’être satisfaite de mon explication. Personne n’a jamais posé la question, et je ne suis pas sûre qu’elle respecterait mon statut de Heda en sachant la vérité. La plus longue blague de l’humanité depuis les bombes…

 

« Il est pour un quatrième pilier de la voie du Commandant. Un pilier uniquement appris après l’ascension… Un pilier qui n’a jamais été altéré par le temps ou la bouche des Hommes… » je sens un léger sourire s’étirer sur mes lèvres

 

Clarke me fixe un instant, puis se rallonge dans mes bras.

 

« Je suppose que je n’ai pas le droit de le connaitre ? » tente-t-elle tout de même

 

Je ne peux retenir mon rire.

 

« Tu le connais déjà Clarke, même sans le savoir. Tu me l’as rappelé dans sa version d’origine, intouchée » répondit-je, ma main se perdant dans ses mèches blondes.

 

Mon cœur se souleva doucement à son regard frustré devant ma réponse énigmatique. Elle abandonna le sujet au profit de venir se lover dans mon épaule. Nul doute qu’elle reviendrait à la charge plus tard.

 

_L’amour peut rendre faible… mais souvenez-vous d’aimer._

 


End file.
